The present subject matter relates to a carrier frame for a child carrier as well as to a child carrier comprising such a carrier frame.
Known child carriers typically comprise a carrier frame which is designed to provide a support for a compartment into which a child can be seated. The space provided is usually variable by moving different frame elements with respect to each other. The requirements for such a child carrier are in particular the adaptability to the child to be seated as well as the adaptability to a user carrying such a child carrier.
As regards the adaptability to the user, known child carriers comprise two shoulder straps which are height-adjustable. Consequently, the child carrier can be adapted to different sizes of users. However, the known height-adjustment systems are inconvenient and complicated to use.